Namae -English-
by Valtmiz
Summary: The small Sarada want to know why her mother never mentioned the name of father at home, and today is going to find out. Lemon SS . Happy Birthday Sakura- hime !


Hello darlings !

Just to clarify , I changed Nick "Mad Soul" to " Skuqura " .

How are you in this wonderful March 28? , the birthday of our beloved flower. The most beautiful -at least to my taste- the incredible saga of Naruto.

I am very happy that the beautiful character Sakura Haruno Uchiha have one year more , because it is a character that has inspired not only me but many others , including my lovely readers.

If they've read any of my stories -something I appreciate with heart and liver- know that I love writing science fiction with a touch of Gore and Horror ...

But not today ...

Today , being something special I devoted to comedy, but do not know if was fine.

The story is a gift for Saku -fans , but also has another couple more I liked to me since I saw the Chapter 700 .

The writing is fluent in Spanish , but the translation into English is a gift to MandyEXOZombie.

This here dear.

Hope you like Mandy and all SasuSaku community of English speaking.

_**Namae**_

_By: Skuqura_

Sarada Uchiha walked the streets of " Konoha 2.0 " as he called his uncle Naruto Konoha in the 21- century

A series of thoughts were isolated in his mind and unwilling to leave, he ate his head in a way that even she could imagine.

His strange but innocent thoughts Were interrupted by her best friend Chochou and his close friend Inojin.

-Sara - chan! -Akimichi greeted to the Uchiha , as always with his fist.

-Hi Chou- chan , Ino - kun- said the glasses in salute to the blonde boy, who smiled like his father.

They talked about so many things from the Academy and an explanation somewhat " extensive " of Shino -sensei about insects . Shortly after the talk, his desire to go home shot up like wildfire to notice the entrance of the sun towards the horizon , in the case of the Akimichi girl, the dinner.

Hasty ran to his home, sparsely populated neighborhood Uchiha , the place with only over the years , no longer seem so mournful and boring - as I said his friend Shikada Nara. That guy was a real lazy .-

-Tadaima , Mother greeted politely after passing the threshold of the door with the symbol of his clan.

Sakura , her mother was cooking dinner at that very moment , Sarada sniffing with famine the noodles in special sauce, curry rice and sautéed tomato with mild spices .

Good that served these cooking classes with Hinata Aunt , Mom Bolt and , for much misfortune with the tastes , the boy she liked.

Mom, ¿father not come to dinner? -asked when began to squeeze the sticks to eat golden rice .

-Do Not. He will not come yet , I was told that he would return as in four hours. -Sakura said with his eyes closed , he loved eating their delicious creations but preferred to give more attention to his beloved daughter , the end product of the union with which had always been the love of his life, Uchiha .

After a short dinner and a small but important discussion on how to control your chakra Sarada could not take anymore of this uncertainty , these wishes to know something at the same moment, more important than knowing the reason for your existence, most important to know if your uncle Sai always been so rare, most important to know why the Kazekage Gaara Sabakuno he combs as emo red hair , no, all that was overshadowed when the trophy was taken by the question in your mind .

-Mom, ¿because you never mention the name of home dad? -sounded so innocent , but feeling like a huge weight off was removed .

Just missing something...

How would he respond mom.

Sakura Instead of showing its design anger or a laugh by the innate interest in his daughter a furious blush stole his mother 's face , red lipstick , no. Red tomato.

She smiled as he could as he closed his eyes , was not prepared to answer that. And was not prepared to answer that, at least not entirely.

But his intelligence could and should surpass the little mind of his daughter, had to think .

-A Your father does not like I say his name without his presence, it is rare, but it's still your dad -snapped quick and painless.

Sarada raised an eyebrow , just as does his father when he believes nothing . But his heart almost dropped when the little girl nods and quickly kisses him goodnight , going away to her room with what looked like a good answer.

Without leaving the surprise Sakura in moment of solitude sighed wearily , the husband 's name , the name of the person who most loved and will always love in his life ...

Without wanting Sakura instantly reminded why she never said the name of the current Chief of Clan Uchiha .

\- Sa..Sasuke - kun ... -moaned while Sasuke buried his cock in she hard and fast .

Audible sighs female, and male grunts dared not leave the main room of the Uchiha house.

-Sasu..ke - Kuuuun -moaned in complete ecstasy to reach an orgasm of epic proportions , Sasuke , who Pushed and pushed his manhood with force worthy of a Sannin and Uchiha blood in his veins , fell to lust and he came inside, growling shortly understandable inconsistencies between lust and pleasure, he spoke of how much he loved her and how tight was in the intimate zone , now completely wet.

Was so absorbed in his thoughts that he did not notice until too late a strong arm had slipped out of nowhere squeeze her waist .

The Breathing known and recognized for being slow and delirious her husband it was found her neck, then giving a gentle kiss on the curve of her jaw.

-Tadaima ... Sakura -said in his gravelly voice won by the years of suffering and pain by Sasuke.

Without further delay the Uchiha jumped on his wife pushing hard to main sofa , where their mouths met with an pure desire and lust contained .

Sasuke was always so every time left mission on more of one week and as felt not active chakra of his beloved daughter decided to do what he always did with his beautiful wife every time he returned, take it as never and feel the sky of pleasure together...

Only this time it was much needed not wait to take her to the bed, but they did right there in the sofa.

And they moved like rabbits in mating season. With a Sarada wide awake but trying to sleep as if your life and sanity depended on it .

12 years later ...

Sarada Uchiha awakened sleepy in a warm April morning , the birds sang beautifully and the sun had risen.

His Eternal Sharingan gradually awoke to the passing of seconds , making no return to lens wear . The three blades were moving rhythmically together at a slow pace , the normal in view of the girl.

A slight chill went through her body at incredibly quickly, reminding him as it was, where she was and who ...

Was naked , with matted hair.

Was in a department that knew him well enough to remember those adorable moments in every corner of the place.

Was trying to remember exactly what happened the day before when a blonde mane was moved from the other side of the bed, and certainly with the naked body.

The blue look of Bolt Uzumaki made Sarada blush a little , seeing his toned chest and a little down, clearly , naked too.

The son of the sixth Hokage smiled happily , gracefully moving the two stripes of each of her cheeks. He moved his hand inviting her to sleep what remained of the morning , total, were together all night. Doing anything but less sleeping.

Sarada smiled confidently and moved until their bodies were to be indistinguishable from as beginning and ending one another.

After all Sarada understood her mother 's response to such a strange question raised so many years ago .

When her - boyfriend now - Bolt and she had her first time- best said last night - the Hyuga blood guy he ordered, ask and even beg, not Will cease to not speak its name

And now him and not allow him to say his name unless she was buried in rubble of pleasure and sweetness.

A definitely more got into the head of Uchiha , but natural and pure scent of Bolt 's slept both senses not fought Morpheus.

Then think how to tell his father that the virginity of his beloved princess was taken by the son of her stupid best friend.

End ...

Notes Skuqura :

How about eh ... ?

Good, bad , horrible or you hiso lose sight? .. XD

This story relied since my little anarchic head.

I do not relied on any song, was just something that happened suddenly and is here celebrating with the other party written in Fics in honor of the Matriarch Uchiha ( love saying that) .

Can leave a comment yes want to let me know whether liked .

Also if I have a failure of Orto , as writers and readers we understand haha.

Mandy hope you liked the translation.

We 'll read another time.

~ Goodbye .


End file.
